


...niall?

by horlik_aholic



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:36:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horlik_aholic/pseuds/horlik_aholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Lou hasn’t heard from him, and neither have Liam or Danielle. They’re over, hanging out with us at the moment. We were gonna ask you and Niall over when you got home from work.”</p>
<p>“Shit,” Zayn mumbled, before realizing he was still on with Harry, “I was just about to ring them, actually. I was hoping he’d be at one of your houses. Okay, thanks anyways Harry. I’ll keep ya updated. Have fun, everyone!”</p>
<p>Zayn tried to keep his voice upbeat, but he was growing more frantic with each passing moment.</p>
<p>Where was Niall?</p>
            </blockquote>





	...niall?

**Author's Note:**

> originally post to my tumblr horlik-aholic.tumblr.com to fill a prompt.  
> enjoy xx

Zayn pushed open the door to his flat and hurried in, quickly pushing it shut behind him to prevent any further rain from entering the living space. As he took off his coat and turned around, he was greeted by a darkness so still it was almost eerie. Usually, Niall came bounding down the steps to greet the Bradford boy before he even had a chance to fully close the door, but today….nothing.

“….Niall?” Zayn called tentatively, his voice reverberating throughout the empty flat. He went up to their shared bedroom to see if his boyfriend had fallen asleep, but there was no Niall to be found anywhere.

Zayn went back downstairs and sat down at the kitchen table, from which he had a clear view of the door (no, of  **course**  that’s not why he sat there…he just happened to like the kitchen, is all). His elbows on the table, head rested in hands, he sat and wondered where his Niall could have gone.

_His car is still out front, so he couldn’t have gone too far…maybe went to visit Lou and Harry, or Liam and Danielle._

_  
_“Hey Haz, it’s Zayn,” Zayn heard himself saying minutes later, after mindlessly dialing the number he had long since memorized.

“Obviously it’s Zayn, you twit. Ever heard of Caller ID?” Harry retorted playfully.

Despite the fact that Zayn’s mind was occupied with thoughts of Niall, he couldn’t let a jab like that slip by unchecked. “Well then how could you have known it was me and not Niall?” Zayn countered, silently hoping the answer would be something along the lines of ‘because Niall is here’.

On the other end, Harry snorted. “Right, cause you and Niall sound sooo similar.”

“…fair enough.” Zayn conceded, before getting to the topic that truly mattered. “So I take it Niall isn’t over there, then?”

“No he isn’t,” Harry sounded surprised, “why, is he not home?”

“No…” Zayn trailed off nervously, willing himself not to get too upset. Niall could still be at Liam’s.

He heard Harry call out to Louis, who must have been in the next room over. “Lou, you haven’t heard anything from Niall have you?” Zayn strained to listen for Louis’ response, but all he could hear were muffled noises that resembled someone speaking, so Zayn waited for Harry to relay whatever Louis had said back to him.

“Lou hasn’t heard from him, and neither have Liam or Danielle. They’re over, hanging out with us at the moment. We were gonna ask you and Niall over when you got home from work.”

“Shit,” Zayn mumbled, before realizing he was still on with Harry, “I was just about to ring them, actually. I was hoping he’d be at one of your houses. Okay, thanks anyways Harry. I’ll keep ya updated. Have fun, everyone!”

Zayn tried to keep his voice upbeat, but he was growing more frantic with each passing moment.

_If he’s not with any of our friends, and his car is still here…has he walked somewhere? In this weather? At night?_

Zayn realized that it had only just started raining about an hour ago, as he was driving home from work.

Could he have gone out for a walk? But then wouldn’t he have just turned around when it started raining and come home? Regardless, he should be home by now…

Zayn slammed his palm on the counter in frustration, hearing something that had been lying on the table rattle from the vibrations. Zayn idly looked to see what had caused the noise, staring at the glasses sitting there for a few seconds before-

“SHIT HE DOESN’T HAVE HIS GLASSES!” Zayn panicked to his empty flat. “He can’t see without them at night, oh god, he’s out there and it’s nighttime and it’s raining and he can’t see! He’s probably lost and scared shitshitshit…” He grabbed his keys from off the hook and flung open the door, forgetting his jacket as he sprinted out towards the car…

Into Niall himself.

Both boys gasped as they crashed into each other, toppling over so that Zayn was on top of Niall, out in the pouring rain.

“Shit Niall!” Zayn cried, looking at his soaking wet boyfriend. Niall’s hair was matted to his head, little droplets of water rolling down his pink cheeks and dripping off his chin and ears. His clothing must have weighed 20 pounds; it was saturated with rain water and stuck to his body in ways that just couldn’t have been comfortable. Zayn only studied Niall for half a second before grabbing him and pulling him inside, into the warmth and dryness of their flat. “Oh my god, are you okay?” He wrapped his arms around the younger boy, trying to transfer all his warmth to the blonde. Zayn could feel him trembling slightly and gripped even tighter.

“G-got you flowers!” Niall said, his voice…cheerful?

Zayn pulled out of the hug, hands still on Niall’s shoulders, and looked at him with surprise and confusion. “Flowers…?”

“Yeah!” Niall said, lifting his hand from his side to show that he was, indeed, carrying a bouquet of flowers.

Zayn swatted at the Irishman playfully before pulling him back into another hug. “You got me flowers?” he asked quietly.

“S’why I w-was out! It was literally beautiful out before, so I figured I’d go for a short stroll to the florist to pick these up and thank you for being the most amazing boyfriend ever!” Niall leaned in to press a quick peck to a stunned Zayn’s lips, before continuing, “Only problem was, the nice weather didn’t last as long as I expected it would. It started raining about five minutes before I got to the Florist, so I sat in there for a bit and had a nice chat with the owner- whose name is Barbara, in case you were wonderin’- to try to wait it out. After half an hour I gave up and decided to head back home anyways, only I didn’t account for the fact that it would be dark, so the trip took me a little longer than I-“

Niall’s explanation was abruptly cut-off as a pair of lips pressed passionately up against his. Zayn grabbed Niall by his waist, pulling the smaller boy close to him as he prodded his tongue against Niall’s bottom lip, begging for entrance. Niall quickly conceded, too tired to fight for dominance, parting his lips. As they kissed, Zayn gently pushed Niall so his back was against the door, and Zayn proceeded to place his hands against the door on either side of the blonde mop of hair.

They stayed like that for a while, the pair becoming more and more aroused with each quiet moan drifting from the other’s mouth.

Zayn pulled away, panting slightly, and gave Niall a lopsided smile. “YouscaredtheshitoutofmeohmygodNiallHorandon’teverdothattomeagainIthoughtyouwerelostorhurtorworse!” Zayn managed to get out in one breath, before adding, “Thank you for the flowers babe, I love them almost as much as I love you…”

Nialled grinned back wildly. “I was wonderin’ when I’d get the lecture, knew it was a matter of time. Yeh, yeh, I promise and all that. You’re welcome for the flowers…like I said before, the flowers are a thank-you to  **you** …”

Zayn leaned forward to continue his and Niall’s make-out session, but then stopped, apparently changing his mind. He grabbed Niall’s hand and raced to the bedroom, the Irishman only stumbling once before catching the drift and following Zayn’s lead. Once in the bedroom, Zayn pushed Niall down onto the bed, his body buzzing with desire.

He pressed his lips to Niall’s again and again, managing to pant out between kisses, “Let’s get you out of these wet clothes so we can warm you up, yeah?” He pulled Niall’s shirt over his head and wasted no time in kissing down the younger boy’s neck and shoulders. Zayn felt cold fingers brush against the skin on his hips before realizing that Niall was gently tugging on his shirt, not-so-subtly letting Zayn know what he wanted. Zayn quickly ripped his shirt off so as not to waste any time he could be using kissing Niall’s body.

Niall’s finger’s gripped the raven colored hair in front of him, moaning softly as his erection grew with each kiss Zayn placed on his pale body. “Zayn…” he whined, “I want you so bad…”

Zayn didn’t need to hear anymore. He palmed Niall through his still wet jeans, teasing him a bit before removing them completely (admittedly with some difficulty, it’s not easy getting off skinny jeans to begin with, let alone when they’re soaked!)

Once Niall was completely naked, Zayn lowered his head to bring his mouth to Niall’s hard-on. Before Zayn could even get there, Niall was already moaning unabashedly in anticipation. Zayn giggled and Niall shot him a look that was probably meant to be scathing but instead just looked lustful and desperate and adorable.

Zayn brought his lips to the tip, kissing it lightly, unsurprisingly eliciting another moan from Niall. He parted his lips and let Niall’s cock slide slowly into his mouth, rearranging his lips so that they encircled Niall’s member the entire time. He took Niall deeper and deeper into his mouth, involuntarily gagging at the sensation of cock pressed against his throat. He peeked up to get a look at Niall, only to find the boy’s head thrown back in pure pleasure, trying to contain his moans. Zayn himself moaned at the sight, sending vibrations down Niall’s dick and causing the blonde’s head to snap up, staring wide-eyed at Zayn as his loudest moan yet escaped his mouth. Zayn felt Niall’s pre-cum tickle the back of his throat and he knew Niall was getting close. Deciding enough was enough, Zayn suddenly started sucking hard on Niall’s cock, causing the pale boy’s hips to buck up in surprise and pleasure. As he sucked, Zayn moved his head up and down, letting Niall’s member slide in and out of his throat.

“Stop!” Niall managed to choke out, his voice harsh. He pushed Zayn off of him, wanting to stop before he came. Zayn stood there, looking confused, as Niall got off the bed walked over to Zayn and pulled the darker boy’s pants off in one relatively fluid motion. He pushed Zayn onto the bed and pulled open the drawer in the dresser beside their bed. Niall quickly located the lube they kept in there for times like these and coated his fingers in a reasonable amount.

Zayn breathing hitched as he felt one long, slender finger slip into him. It only hurt for a moment, and almost immediately he wanted more. “More Ni…” He trailed off, looking up at his boyfriend.

Niall smirked and gave in to Zayn’s whim, “You asked for it..” He pushed a second finger in and, without giving Zayn a chance to adjust, quickly shoved in a third.

“Shit!” Zayn gasped, squirming in a strange combination of discomfort and pleasure. Niall stayed like that for a moment, Zayn’s breathing ragged, before gently curling his fingers inside Zayn. The dark haired boy moaned, pushing his hips forward in a desperate attempt to push Niall’s fingers deeper into him. The Irishman began wiggling his fingers a little faster, brushing against Zayn’s prostate in the process. “Fuckfuckfuck,” Zayn breathed, reaching to lace the fingers of one hand into Niall’s hair, and using his other hand to grasp his own cock. “Get in me, now” he growled at the blonde, using the hand he had placed in Niall’s hair to pull him forward and kiss him.

Niall pulled away from this kiss reluctantly, but the desire to be inside Zayn overcame the desire to kiss at the moment. He grabbed more the bottle of lube and handed it to Zayn, seductively encouraging, “Coat me, babe.” Zayn squeezed some into his hands before gripping Niall’s cock. He started moving his hands along the shaft, covering every inch of it with the lube. Niall shuddered at the feeling of Zayn’s hand on his member, and he suddenly pulled himself out of Zayn’s hands and pushed him back down.

He lined his tip up with Zayn’s hole, letting it linger there for a moment, before giving into temptation and pushing in, harder than he intended. “Fuck!” Niall and Zayn said in unison, both smiling sheepishly. Niall stayed still to allow Zayn to get comfortable, watching his face turn from a grimace of pain to that of pure lust.

Zayn grunted incoherently at the fullness and nodded, signaling to Niall to start moving. Niall wasted no time, pushing forward into Zayn hard, hitting the older boy’s prostate dead on. Zayn moaned in pleasure, again gripping his own cock to wank in rhythm with Niall’s thrusts. Niall pulled back out briefly before pushing back into Zayn even deeper, setting a steady rhythm, with each thrust moving faster, pushing harder, going deeper.

Niall groaned, “I’m gonna… is it okay if I…?”

“Yes, in me Niall! I’m gonna come, too!” Zayn nearly screamed, unable to manage the pleasure he was feeling.

“Same time,” Niall grunted, still thrusting into Zayn.

Zayn nodded his assent, surprised momentarily as his own hand was pushed away from his cock and replaced by Niall’s. Niall was even rougher on Zayn than he was being on himself, and Zayn’s head lolled back in bliss.

Just as he was about to come, he clenched around Niall’s cock and he felt Niall come inside him at the sudden tightness, at the same moment Zayn came all over Niall’s hand and his own chest.

Niall sighed contentedly, pulling out slowly and rolling over so he was lying next to Zayn. The blonde leaned over and pressed a kiss to Zayn’s lips, snuggling close.

Zayn smirked, a thought occurring to him. “Y’know,” he began, poking Niall’s side playfully, “I loved the flowers and all, but this probably takes the cake.”

Niall stuck his tongue out, suppressing a giggle. “Fine, you don’t appreciate my acts of kindness, that’s the last time I do something nice for you!”

The dark haired boy smiled thoughtfully, realizing how truly thankful he was to have Niall in his life. “I was so worried about you today…makes me realize how lost I’d be without you. I love you, Niall. Always will.”

“Oi, you’re such a sap after sex, I love it!” Niall winked jokingly, before rearranging his features into a serious face, gazing intensely into Zayn’s eyes. “Kidding aside though, I’m literally so lucky to have someone like you. I love you too, Z.”

They stayed there, looking at each other, not needing to say anything more, when suddenly the phone rang. Zayn reluctantly got up from the bed, throwing a towel around his waist, before grabbing the phone from their dresser.

He looked at the Caller ID and his head snapped up, making eye contact with Niall, a guilty grin on his. “What..?” Niall asked curiously.

“I told Harry almost two hours ago you were missing…I was supposed to call him back when I found you…whoops!”

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is much appreciated, please and thank you:)


End file.
